A generic arrangement is known from DE 60 2005 002 184 T2. The water box is generally situated in front of a windshield directly beneath a cooling slot grid which is arranged between the engine hood and the windshield.
The water box usually has an air inlet for interior ventilation or respectively an air conditioning system. Air can be directed through the cooling slot grid and the water box into the air inlet. Water, which likewise arrives through the cooling slot grid, is drained off from the water box by means of a shut-off valve and an off-take arranged thereon.
If there is no water in the water box, the shut-off valve is closed. In this way, it prevents the air inlet from drawing air in from the off-take. Unpleasant odors can form through moisture in the off-take, which should not arrive into the air inlet.
Thus, it can be desirable to provide an arrangement of a water box and a drain which can be housed in a space-saving manner in the vehicle. In addition, other objects, desirable features and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent summary and detailed description, and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background.